Two-Way Active Measurement Protocol (TWAMP) is a two-way delay measurement technology mainly applied to full-path delay measurement and monitoring of an end-to-end service. Internet Protocol (IP) Flow Performance Measurement (FPM) is also a method applied to path delay measurement and monitoring of an end-to-end service, and cannot measure a delay generated when a single device processes a packet.